mystikal
by deneb merryn
Summary: Ginny is sick of living up to the expectations of those who clame to love her but don't even realise who she is. It's time for them to realise that while Ginny floats like a butterfly, she can also sting like a bee.


I do not own Potter, and I do not want to, though I'd love to own Draco but like I already stated I don't.  
  
This story however is a creation of my own sick mind.  
  
Do not worry, Potter will pay for it, I'll see to that.  
  
Sleepless  
  
Ginny was staring at a crack in the wall, there were many, she knew her parents had used many spells keeping the burrow from collapsing. It was a good thing though she could still do magic on her vacations cause the ministry had a hard time detecting spells. Her life had always been full of magic and she would always love the old house, she had lots of good memories growing up here with her six brothers. But while there had been a lot of love, she still had feelings of darkness, emptiness and loneliness deep inside of her, they had changed her.  
  
Tom had noticed it and somehow the feelings didn't matter anymore when she was with him. It was like she was a part of him and he was a part of her. She felt him even now, years after his dead like he was still inside her blood, running trough her veins. She was just trying to burry all of her pain inside, the pain of losing Tom, he was the one person that really knew her. It was like everything had changed and nothing was what it used to be anymore, and she couldn't even tell if live was good to her or bad.  
  
She knew she never really fitted in, but now Tom had changed her too much too ever will. What really scared her was that she understood him, she knew how he felled and why he became what he did and she also knew he didn't just hate muggles because it was something he had learned to do. Now he was gone, it was like he had taken a piece of her and there was even more emptiness left.  
  
She felt so corrupted, she wasn't white anymore but even though Tom seemed to believe she belonged in the darkness, she didn't want to be black either, but things that she once that important now seemed trivial and things that once seemed true, proved false...  
  
Ginny wasn't like others, they would never understand her or who she was, it was like they barely saw a glimpse of her, and she was even too screwed up to know it herself.  
  
She was above it all very confused, she wanted away from it all to become her own person, and although she was scared she wanted someone to notice her and to love her like Tom did. She didn't want to turn into some cold bitter person, even though live was bitter and black to her.  
  
Most people didn't even notice her, the sad part was that even her family who clamed to love her so much didn't, maybe they would eventually but they would be to late...  
  
She got out of bed walking to the window. While she looked out of the window she could see there were no stars, only the moon. The moon seemed red, bleeding and she knew what it meant, it was a bad sign, it always was.  
  
She was very alluring and beautiful and just right there, in her own mysterious and eerie kind of way. She also had an elegance and even gracefulness about her, which not many women seemed to posses. Her thick and silky scarlet hair was flowing down her back, and even in the dark her ivory skin seemed to have a special glow to it, it made her look ethereal. Her eyes were gorgeous to, the fire seemed to be gone and they are now an intoxicating smoking colour, but there is still darkness and sorrow hidden deep with in them, and they also seemed to betray her, they were the eyes of someone with an old soul.  
  
She knew she was beautiful but she wondered if Tom was the only who would ever appreciate her beauty.  
  
She never really sleeped anymore and lied awake like this all the time and she constantly pushed herself at everything too, not wanting to face the pain. She had the rings under her eyes too prove it. She didn't knew anymore what she wanted, she seemed to be so lost.  
  
She knew it wasn't what Tom would have wanted for its angel to be so lost. 


End file.
